


The Spoils of War

by J_Flattermann



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	1. Awake

  


Title: The Spoils of War

Fandom: Silmarillion

Character(s): Ecthelion of the Fountain, Vairë, Namo (Mandos), Glorfindel, Ulmo

                  Gothmog, Morgoth, Turgon, Tuor, Idril, Ëarendil

Rating: nc-17

Word Count: 1,013  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to the Tolkien estate. No infringement intended.

Summary: Ecthelion of the Fountain wakes after the Fall of Gondolin.

 

Ecthelion slew three Balrogs, but the burning whip of the last slung itself around his shield arm. The broad silver shield sparkled in the flames of the dying Balrog as it fell to ground and a loud, clear ring as the sound of a bell filled the air.

However, Ecthelion's arm burnt in a bright flame, earst he was able to clench and from the pain he swooned.

Tuor slung him on his back as they made their retreat to the Place of the Fountain, where they were met one after the other with the remnants of Gondolin's great army. But the forces of the enemy drew in on them and soon they came face to face with Gothmog, The Lord of the Balrogs. Then Tuor called for retreat to the Place of the King. It was then that it came to pass that Ecthelion could not follow but was still lying by the fountain. Tuor rushed to collect him when Gothmog started his attack and Ecthelion pushing Tuor aside slashed his sword at Gothmog.

But the Balrog lashed out at him and crippled his sword arm so that the mighty warrior could not hold on to his sword.

Desperate to save the heir of Gondolin, Ecthelion gathered what strength was left in him and leapt at the Balrog head first, drilling the spike of his helmet deep into the beast's chest. Linking his legs around Gothmog's waist, he drew the spike deeper into the Balrog's flesh until the giant beast stumbled forward and fell into the depth of the well, dragging Ecthelion with him.

The heat of the Balrog made the water boil and soon the fountain and the entire Place was cover in clouds of evaporating water.

At first Ecthelion experienced a sharp burning sensation. The pain not only in his arms but legs, chest and face. Then darkness befell him and the pain ceased.

He woke to a faint light. It seemed as if he was in a bed in a darkened room and through gaps between door and frame there poured in the light of the next room.

Everything before his eyes was blurred and so he let his head drop back into the pillow.

He could not tell whether it was day or night, Nor could he tell where he was.

So it came to pass that Ecthelion of the Fountain spent his first day in Mandos unawares.

 

The next time he woke with a light streaming in from the door blinding him. Someone leaned over him and a cool hand came to rest on his forehead.

"You are awake. That is good. Are you in pain?" A female voice in a blackened face due to being in front of the blinding light.

"Where am I? What is this place? - I should be dead!" Ecthelion uttered.

"Shush! Stay calm. You are hurt, badly. You need rest. Here have a little broth and then try to go back to sleep. I shall come back and check on you in an hour."

Ecthelion tried to lift his arm to hold her back but failed.

"You haven't answered my question, where am I and who are you?"

Her silhouette stood dark against the door.

"I am called Vairë." She replied in the melodious voice of hers.

Ecthelion had raised his head and shoulders slightly so he could see her.

"Vairë? The Ainu Vairë?" Her laughter confirmed his suggestion. Deprived of strength he sank back.

"Then I am dead and in Mandos after all." He muttered more to himself then as address towards her.

"Rest, Ecthelion of the Fountain." She said and shut the door after her.

 

In his dreams Ecthelion was back in Gondolin. Tuor at his side facing the worms of  Morgoth.

TUOR!

Was he save? What had happened to his family, Idril and the little boy, Ëarendil? What of Turgon, his king?

Somewhere in the back of his mind he seemed to recall that Gondolin was lost, fallen, destroyed by the hands of their enemies.

When the first of the Balrogs came into his sight, Ecthelion woke screaming.

The door was flung open and in rushed the woman he had met earlier and a tall man. Behind them a familiar looking golden head push inside the room and all Ecthelion could do was to shout and pulling his cover over his body and face. "NO! Not HE! Of all not he. Get him out!"

The man turned around and the golden head was pushed outside with force before the door fell shut.

The man turned and lit several candles until his room was filled with a warm light.

Meanwhile the woman stepped to his bed and removed the cover.

"He is gone, Ecthelion. All is well, calm yourself. This is Namo, my companion and the Lord of this place."

The tall man she had pointed to nodded his head in greeting.

"Glorfindel! That was he, Glorfindel. What is he doing here? Was he ... Is he dead as well? How?"

Namo nodded, " Like you he fell in a fight against a Balrog. He arrived shortly after you."

"Please, let him not see me. Please, promise me. He shall not ever see me like this." Ecthelion stammered his voice distorted by his tears.

"Everything shall be as you wish for, Ecthelion." Vairë confirmed and he relaxed a little under her caring hands.

Ecthelion's eyes were fixed on Namo whom he knew by the name of Mandos. But even when Vairë removed his bandages and the full scale of damage done to his body was revealed, Namo's eyes and face betrayed nothing.

Neither disgust, dismay nor hope or relieve.

Vairë prepared his wounds with a soothing salve before binding them in fresh linen strips. Again he was given a broth to drink and then was asked to rest some more.

Again he repeated his request that the door should be locked for Glorfindel and both agreed to make sure of it. Only then he sank back onto his bed, sighing with relief and giving in to the sleepiness induced by the drink.


	2. A future

Title: The Spoils of War

Fandom: Silmarillion

Character(s): Ecthelion of the Fountain, Vairë, Namo (Mandos), Glorfindel, Ulmo

                Gothmog, Morgoth, Turgon, Tuor, Idril, Ëarendil

Rating: nc-17

Word Count: 1,922

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to the Tolkien estate. No infringement intended.

Summary: Ecthelion of the Fountain wakes after the Fall of Gondolin.

Ecthelion's wounds healed slowly.

For most of the time he kept himself hidden in his room. Despite Glorfindel pleaing, only Namo and Vairë were allowed to enter.

This habit did not change even after the wounds were healed close and there was no longer need for replacing bandages.

And so it came to pass that Ulmo, The Lord of the Waters came upon Mandos to call on his champion. For Ecthelion had not without meaning been called The Lord of the Fountain in Gondolin.

However, even the great Vala Ulmo was refused entry and only granted a brief glimpse unto the hunched figure in a chair sitting in the darkest corner of the room.

After Vairë had closed the door again, she turned to the mighty Vala master over all waters on Arda begging to know what business he had with the badly wounded Eldar in her care.

"I need him to pick up his weapons and return into the world of the living. For there is so much still to be done. The war against our enemy is far from over and I am in dire need of my champion." Ulmo replied.

These words had been carried to Namo's ears and so the regent of Mandos stepped forward, shaking his head he defied Ulmo.

"This one you cannot have back!" He proclaimed, kindling Ulmo's anger, but did not step back but faced the fellow Ainu.

"Even if he wished to leave my Halls; wanted to return to fight your war, he cannot and therefore is of no use to you."

"This decision is not yours to make, Namo! You must leave this to my judgement." Ulmo roared and his voice sounded like storm waves crashing onto a cliff.

Then Vairë came forward and stepped in between the two angry Valar, calming them with her presence.

"My dear friend, Namo has a point." She said and before Ulmo could raise his voice again she added, "You have not seen the injuries he has suffered. Allow me to shed light on the situation and you will understand fully."

She reached for Lord Ulmo's arm and pulled him away until they reached a large weaving hanging on the wall of the corridor not far from Ecthelion's room. On first glance the weaving showed the fight of Tuor and Ecthelion against the dragons and Balrogs in the streets of Gondolin. However,as soon as Ulmo stood right in front of the tapestry,the figures depicted seemed to move and soon the fateful fighting, first the three Balrogs, then the retreat and finally the showdown between Gothmog and Ecthelion was relived. The final picture however, which gave proof that this masterpiece was one of her most recent weavings, showed an Eldar very like in the appearance of the once so beautiful Ecthelion. Only this being was terribly maimed. On the tapestry there was the right arm missing entirely and the left was a mere stump reaching down from the shoulder to the elbow only. In addition both legs were missing below the knees. The right half of the body and face seemed to be engulfed in flames.

Ulmo stepped back in shock.

"This is what you would find if he allowed you to see him." Vairë said softly, her hand outstretched towards the weaving. "What you cannot see here is that his left eye is completely blind. Lord Ulmo, let me ask you again. What do you want of him? Hasn't he done enough?"

"I did not know." Ulmo's chin sank on his chest, which he raised again upon the soft touch of Vairë's hand on his arm.

"I implore you, Lord Ulmo. He fought against four great Maiar, one of then Melkor's son even. He slew them all; protected those you had asked him to keep safe. He gave his life for their safety. Has he not suffered enough, that you come to claim him for more fighting?"

"I think he has!" Namo replied in the Waterlord's stead, his voice now qualm and soft. "If you still are in need of a champion to fight, take Glorfindel. He has fully recovered. He too is a great warrior. He too slew a Balrog. I would be willing to let him go, if you promise to never come back for Ecthelion."

Ulmo looked from one of his fellow Valar to the other, finally he sighed deeply.

"It griefs me greatly seeing him like this. He had and gave such joy playing his flute and with his singing. How forlorn he must feel. How dreadful his existence must appear to him. Is there nothing that can be done for him to ease his suffering?"

"We are trying to our best abilities. However, the fire of those Balrogs and formost Gothmog Melkor's son is still burning in his body. These flames must be quenched before we can think of any further treatment. I only fear that those fires have eaten for too long at his substance already and that there is all hope lost." Vairë explain with a sorrowful voice.

"I will send Ossë with water from the secret well . Let us hope that this will fight the flames. What else had you in mind, I might be able to help you with? And how would you address this? " Ulmo pointed at the missing limbs of the figure on the tapestry.

"We have spoken to Aulë," Namo told him. "But he said he cannot do anything as long as the Balrog's fire is still burning inside Ecthelion's body. There is the possibility that the water of the secret well might extinguish the flames. If you will send Ossë with that water for treatment, we shall make sure that he will bath in it on regularly until hopefully all flames are quenched."

And so it came to pass that the Maia Ossë visited the halls of Mandos frequently, carrying the sacred water and also returned with news on the progress of the treatment to his master Ulmo.

Still it took a long time until the water treatment finally worked and the flames inside Ecthelion were killed. But time is of no consequence to one who spent ships time in the Halls of Mandos. So one day the unexpected happened and all the burning inside his body was gone. As it happened this was the day of Aulë's visit to Mandos and before long it was he who paid regular visits to Ecthelion, for measuring and fitting sessions.

However, every time Aulë returned before Vairë and Namo shaking his head in disappointment.

"This simply will not do! It is just not good enough." He complaint.

After a long while and many unsuccessful attempts Aulë grew impatient first and then disheartened.

So he spoke to Namo, " what are we good for, if we cannot help the Children of Eru? If we are not provided with the sufficient means, why are we here? By Eru, all devices I have created are useless, lifeless stumps without sensation. How can those be of any use to him? Even with them he will never be able to pick up his flute again or other things for that matter. They are useless; I am useless! Useless!"

It grieved Namo to see Aulë so down trotted, discussing the situation with Vairë and Ulmo they came to the decision that they would need the advice of the greatest of all Valar. so it came to pass that a meeting was held on Taniquentil the seat of Manwë, with the great Ainu himself. Before him appeared Namo, Vairë, Aulë and Ulmo to plead the case of Ecthelion. All their doings and unsuccessful attempts to give Ecthelion a new lease of life were laid out before Manwë.

"It is not in our might to make those things happen." Manwë declared, but promised to plead the case with the great creator Eru Iluvatar himself. "It is down to him alone, if Ecthelion should be granted the replacement of working limbs."

However the reply Manwë received proved to be cryptic.

After all Valar were called to meet on Taniquentil again, Manwë announced the response he had received.

"These are the words of Eru." He said, "Aulë should provide; Namo should release; Ulmo should care!"

Upon this announcement many voices were raised as the Valar did not seem to understand their meaning. Even the three named could make no sense of the advice and after heated discussions amongst themselves they turned to Manwë begging him for help to solve the riddle.

Manwë raised his hand and all present fell silent.

With a smile he stood up from his throne and spoke, "To me it is clear. Great is the wisdom of Eru Iluvatar. For he wants you, Aulë to make prosthetics for Ecthelion to use." Aulë's protestations were cut short by the raising of Manwë's hand.

"I am aware that in the past you have failed to create what is wished for, but go and do as you are told for this time Eru will bless your work." So Aulë took his leave to return to his workbench.

"You, Namo, should allow Ecthelion to leave your Halls." Again protests were interrupted. "Eru will make sure that all is ready for Ecthelion, to be able to take care of himself. Especially now that Aulë has returned to work on the devices that should enable Ecthelion. Last not least, you, Ulmo, are asked to take care of Ecthelion, especially as he was and is your champion. Therefore it obliges you to find a place for him to dwell. Such is Eru's will. Now go and follow these instructions."

All gather turned to leave only Ulmo staid behind, his forehead wrinkled up into a frown.

"What is bothering you, Ulmo?" Manwë asked.

"How will I know which place to choose? How can I determine a place where he will live in peace with himself?"

Manwë smiled and resting his arm upon Ulmo's shoulder, he asked in return: "Tell me, brother Ulmo, what does your heart tell you?"

Locking his eyes with those of The Lord of the Waters, he waited until a smile lit up Ulmo's face.

Thus it came to pass that Aulë provided Ecthelion with prosthetics for his arms and legs and when that was done, Namo told the Eldar that he had to leave Mandos to make room for those who were to come after him.

Downhearted Ecthelion limped out of the Halls that had been his home for so long only to find himself greeted by Ulmo, Ossë and his wife Uinen.

"Come with us Ecthelion and we will show you the place that will be your home from now on." They said and brought him into a green valley, rich in wild flowers and in the midst of it there was a well, ringing in joyous laughter as it bubbled out of the soil. This was the valley of the sacred well that had provided the healing water for Ecthelion's wounds.

According to Eru's will Ecthelion settled there and when he bathed in the well the prosthetics provided by Aulë were filled with life and he was able to use them as if they had been his own arms and legs.

Overjoyed Ecthelion reached for his flute and all the Valar rejoiced at the sound of his sweet music filling the air of Valinor.

It was said that even Eru was touched by the music for there was not one day that not a sparkling rainbow filled the valley of Ecthelion.

The End 


End file.
